Human plasma fibronectin will be isolated by methods that preserve its opsonic activity and are compatible with the simultaneous production of antihemophilic factor and other currently licensed plasma derivatives. Attempts will be made to simultaneously maximize yield and specific activity. Purification procedures amenable to pilot plant scale, equivalent to 100 liters or greater of plasma, will be developed. Fibronectin levels in traumatized animals and the potency of the isolated fibronectin in the treatment of trauma will be assessed. In addition, quantities of fibronectin sufficient to allow its distribution, through NHLBI, to other researchers and clinicians will be prepared. In order to identify potential candidates for fibronectin therapy and to establish the extent of possible clinical need for this material, plasma samples will be obtained from selected hospitalized patients and the correlation will be determined between fibronectin antigen, opsonic activity directed against lipid test emulsion, and clinical condition studied.